


here i am in your life (here you are in mine)

by superkarasdanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Endgame Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, eventually i promise
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 20:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19894126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: Kara Danvers never pictured herself to be a mother. She loved children, specifically her niece and nephew who seem to have her wrapped around their little fingers, but she never thought about having one of her own. So, when Oliver Lance was dropped in her lap when her best friend passed away unexpectedly and had no living relatives to take care of him, she thought she would be a little more hesitant.She was wrongorthe one where kara has to become a mother to keep her best friends now orphaned son out of foster care. she lives in a hotel in national city which just so happens to be owned by the luthor family. one day lena decides to drop in to check out the establishment when she literally runs into oliver lance, a small but energetic child who is quickly followed by an apologizing tired-looking kara danvers.





	here i am in your life (here you are in mine)

**Author's Note:**

> this is the suite life of zack and cody au that literally nobody asked for.
> 
> okay so, i stayed in a hotel this weekend and i got thinking about living in a hotel and then i remembered that was basically the entire premise of the suite lifie on disney (if you haven't seen it, do it). i decided that i just had to do a hotel au where kara lives in a hotel lena owns but i've also been wanting to do a kid fic lately so i paired this au idea with a prompt in my inbox about kara and lena hanging out and practically raising a child together and BOOM, here we are
> 
> i really like it so far and i hope you do too <3

Kara Danvers never pictured herself to be a mother. She loved children, specifically her niece and nephew who seem to have her wrapped around their little fingers, but she never thought about having one of her own. So, when Oliver Lance was dropped in her lap when her best friend passed away unexpectedly and had no living relatives to take care of him, she thought she would be a little more hesitant.

Losing Sara was the single hardest thing Kara has ever gone through.

Sara, Kara and Alex had been inseparable ever since they were children. When Kara was adopted by the Danvers’, Sara and Alex were already best friends. They did everything together and Kara wasn’t accepted at first because Alex still viewed her as the annoying little sister. She would watch them play and wonder what it was like to have someone who always wanted to hang out with you. Someone to tell all your secrets to. Someone you could always trust. Kara had never really had that when she was in the foster system.

One day, Alex was late coming home from soccer practice and Kara was outside on the swings by herself, per usual. Sara, being the cocky asshole she always was, just had to go make a comment about it. But, the comment turned into an actual conversation when the quiet little sister made a snarky remark back and impressed the blonde. She and Kara got talking and Sara realized she didn’t really know a whole lot about the younger Danvers. When Alex got home that day she joined them at the swings and they grew closer everyday since.

In high school it was rare to see one without the other two. They ended up joining all of the same clubs and playing all of the same sports. Despite Kara being terrible at soccer, she didn’t make a horrible goalie and the same went for Alex in volleyball where she played only when the team was far ahead. Sara seemed to be the only one who was amazing at everything they did.

The one sport they all bonded over was, of course, softball. Alex was the star pitcher, Kara the dependable first basemen and Sara the signature cocky shortstop. The trio was practically idolized by the school and were often referred to as the “unholy trinity”, often to Kara’s dismay.

After they graduated the girls attempted to meetup weekly even though they were all pursuing very different life paths. The plans quickly unravelled as they all had other obligations, but the friendship was still there. Alex and Kara of course stayed close due to family gatherings and their weekly phone calls but conversations with Sara became few and far between. 

Alex ended up going to the academy and meeting the love of her life, Maggie Sawyer. They graduated and both joined the force, Alex as a forensic investigator and Maggie as a detective. They worked side by side, day in and day out. At first they had problems, but after a little adjustment things began to fall into place. They had fights, big important ones that Kara didn’t know how to help with, but after long conversations and a lot of compromise they always worked it out.

The two got married after three years of dating, Kara was the maid of honor and Sara was one of the bridesmaids. Alex’s wedding night was one of the last nights the trio was together before Sara became distant. The last either of the girls had heard from her was nearly three years after the wedding when she decided to go on a cross country road trip with her new fiance. They decided to settle down in one of the spots they visited and she hasn’t been home since. She seemed happy and free which was all Sara ever really wanted, the sisters couldn’t have been happier for her despite missing her everyday.

Kara’s nephew, Luke was born a year after the wedding. Alex and Maggie had gone back and forth about children, but ultimately Maggie knew being a mother was what Alex was destined for. When Maggie got to hold Luke for the first time, she realized maybe she was too. Their daughter, Isabella or as everyone else calls her, Izzy, was born two years later. Kara never thought it was possible to love anyone more than her sister and Sara but she was sorely mistaken. Being an aunt was the best thing that ever happened to her.

Kara had decided that college wasn’t for her. She wasn’t terrible at school, but she didn’t really like it either. She decided she wanted to experience the world a bit so she began working as a waitress. The restaurant wasn’t anything fancy, a family owned business in her hometown, but Kara was damn good at her job. Customers were often raving about her bubbly personality and welcoming demeanor. Talk got around town and after two years of service, a bit of mixology training and some tearful goodbyes to coworkers that became sisters, Kara left the ma and pa restaurant to accept a job in a four star hotel in the city.

She had only been to National City a handful of times, but she always dreamed of living there. She loved the countryside and will always be thankful to the Danvers’ for bringing her in, but she always felt destined for city life.

The job, being in a hotel, came with perks. The main one being a suite, which was not completely free of charge, but was offered with a substantial discount due to the services she provided. Kara absolutely could not pass up on the opportunity to live in National City and the commute was a rather long one so she packed up her stuff and moved.

She has now been working at the hotel for over a year, Luke and Izzy come over and stay the night the last weekend of every month so Maggie and Alex can have some much needed couple time, and Kara was happy. Her love life had been severely lacking, but she wasn’t necessarily too bummed out by it because she just hadn’t met anyone who made her feel special enough to try. So, her happiness came from the four year old boy and two year old girl who own her heart.

Kara got the call on a particularly busy Friday night. She was working the bar, but felt her phone vibrating nonstop in her back pocket. Of course, she couldn’t get away long enough to check it and decided she would respond on her next break, whenever that was.

The person clearly had other plans though because the next thing she knew she was being pulled away by the floor manager who insisted she take a call in the back. When she got on the phone the last thing she expected to hear was her sisters voice.

“Hello?” Kara questioned, a little peeved due to the lack of money she was making while not being on the floor.

“Kara.” Alex responded. Her voice was small and Kara could hear the familiar unsteady breathing. She had been crying.

“Alex, are you okay? What’s wrong? Are Luke and Izzy-” Kara could feel the panic start to set in.

“They’re fine.” Alex cut off, but in a more gentle way than usual. It almost seemed like she didn’t have the energy to speak.

Kara waited in silence.

“It’s Sara.” Alex managed to get out before erupting into a fit of cries. Kara could faintly hear Maggie’s comforting shushes as she attempted to soothe her distraught wife.

The panic grew. “Sara?” She questioned quickly, “Alex, what happened to Sara?”

It was Maggie’s voice that she heard next. “Kara, I think you need to come home.” Maggie advised in a steady voice that was so drastically different than her sister's.

“Maggie, I can’t just leave work without an excuse. It’s Friday night. I work all weekend. Tell me what is happening.” She spoke quickly and tried not to sound snippy, but she hated being left in the dark. The last she had spoken to Sara was nearly three years ago. Luke was only one and Izzy wasn’t even born yet.

“Kara.” Maggie tried to silence her and Kara could feel her blood boiling. 

She was about to erupt when she heard her sisters quiet voice through the speaker. “She’s gone, Kara.”

It was barely even a whisper and the sobs that immediately followed the words drowned out any speaking Maggie could have done. Kara felt her stomach drop and her mouth go dry. She stumbled back to the nearest hard surface and slid down it, allowing herself to crumple to the floor. The phone dropped out of her hand somewhere on the way down and her hands covered her face as the sobbing began. She could still hear her sisters cries through the speaker and it only served to further her sadness.

After what felt like an hour, but was only 10 minutes, of tears Kara’s stomach couldn’t handle it anymore. She turned her head and the contents of her stomach poured out onto the floor without warning. The sudden sickness made her even more unstable and she couldn’t find the abandoned phone when she heard her name being yelled through it.

Suddenly the door flew open and she heard the sound of her floor manager, Sam, calling her name. “Danvers, are you done with that call? We could really use you out here!”

Kara couldn’t answer. She couldn’t move. She wanted to curl up into a ball and cry for days on end.

When Sam didn’t get a response she investigated further and found her subordinate in a rather messy state on the floor. Her eyes were puffed, makeup was running down her face and she couldn’t stop the tears.

“Kara,” Sam immediately slid onto the ground beside her, ignoring the smell from the scene in favor of caring for her friend. She may be Kara’s manager, but the girls clicked quickly upon Kara’s arrival to the hotel and she was more of a best friend. Sam knew everything there was to know about Kara due to drunken confessions and late night conversations. “What’s happening?” she questioned, pulling Kara’s limp body flush against her own.

Kara only sobbed into Sam’s shoulder and she let her. Eventually the phone rang again. Maggie had hung it up and redialed in hopes of reaching the younger Danvers again, but instead she got Sam. 

“Hello?” Sam greeted, still holding a sobbing Danvers on her arm.

“Sam?” Maggie questioned at the familiar voice. The two had met quite a few times prior due to the very random game nights the sisters insisted on having every once in a while.

“Maggie?” Sam questioned, glancing to Kara. “Do you know what’s going on?”

Maggie sighed, pulling her own Danvers closer as she sniffled into her chest. She explained everything to Sam and the girls arranged for Kara to drive home the next day, with Sam’s company of course.

\----

“Are you ready?” Sam questioned, entering Kara’s bedroom with her own duffel bag packed. They would only be away for a few days, but Sam wasn’t so sure Kara was in the state of mind to pack herself properly.

“No.” Kara responded.

Sam wasn’t really surprised. The most she had been able to get out of the blonde since last night was one word answers. She almost seemed robotic in her motions as she moved, putting random clothes in a bag that didn’t seem to match at all.

“Here,” Sam stopped her, placing a hand over Kara’s which was holding a sweater. “Let me. Just sit down, please.”

Kara didn’t need much prompting. She loosened her grip on the top and sat on the chair in her bedroom, she curled herself into a ball and began silently sobbing for the fourth time that morning. It was barely 8.

Sam made quick work of the bag and helped load all of the things into the back of her car. She got Kara into the passenger seat and began the drive back to Midvale.

\----

When they arrived to Alex and Maggie’s apartment, Maggie was waiting on the front porch for them. She helped Kara into the house as Sam unloaded their things. Kara was practically oblivious to the movements until she was lead into the master bedroom and was met with the sight of her sister curled up into a ball very similar to the kind she had been in all morning.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight and her sobs became audible enough that Alex lifted her head from the pillow. When she realized who it was she was on her feet and had her arms wrapped around her younger sister in seconds. The two stood together, sobbing into each others shoulders for a while.

Meanwhile, Maggie left the sisters to talk and rejoined Sam in the living room. She was already sitting on the couch with a beer in each hand when Maggie slumped onto the sofa next to her. Sam offered up the beer which Maggie swiftly accepted with a deep breath and took a long swig.

“What happened?” Sam finally broke the silence.

“Car accident.” Maggie answered, blankly staring ahead. “Coroner called last night, about 20 minutes before Alex called Kara. They confirmed it was her and she didn’t have any known relatives. Alex and Kara were the only two contacts she ever listed for anything so they called Alex first.” Maggie explained, taking another sip. “Her husband was in the car with her.”

Sam swallowed, taking in the information. She knew of Sara through the many late night conversations with Kara. She knew she was one of Kara’s best friends and that she and her sister were really close with her all through their childhood. The way she talked about her was always with love. If Sam didn’t know any better, she would have thought Sara was another Danvers sister.

Maggie sighed, setting down the beer. The bags under her eyes were big and dark, it was clear she hadn’t gotten much sleep the night before, probably due to her worry for Alex. “Why don’t you try to sleep some?” Sam suggested. Maggie looked to her with a concerned expression, “I got them, I promise.” she reassured.

Maggie nodded and rose to take up space on the loveseat beside the couch. “If she needs me-”

“I’ll wake you, don’t worry detective.” Sam gave a sad smile and the woman was asleep in minutes.

\----

The funeral was two days later.

Alex and Kara hadn’t left each others side since Kara’s arrival home. They had to stick together to plan the funeral and they both knew they wouldn’t be able to handle anything alone.

Maggie had to find somewhere for Luke and Izzy to stay because they couldn’t understand why their mom was so sad all the time. Eliza and Jeremiah stepped up and offered to keep them for a few days. The children were ecstatic and Alex was relieved.

The calling hours lasted for four painful hours as the girls stood beside the casket and received condolences. It wasn’t a very big gathering, mainly locals who went to school with the girls and some old teachers. The funeral itself was short and sweet, just the way Sara would have wanted it.

Everything seemed to go over as smoothly as possible and the girls only broke down in tears three times. They had both cried so much over the previous few days, Sam and Maggie were surprised there were even any tears left to cry.

When all was said and done, the four retreated back to Alex and Maggie’s house with the intention of staying one more night before Sam and Kara had to head back to National City.

“I can’t believe she’s gone.” Kara finally spoke up as she was curled in a ball on the couch between her sister and Sam. It was the first full sentence she had really spoken since before everything happened.

“Me either.” Alex responded quickly, reaching for her sisters hand and squeezing it tight.

“She was too good for this world, too wild. She had probably experienced more things in the past couple of years than any of us have in our whole lives.” Kara went on, a sad smile pulling at her face in memory of the crazy antics Sara always suggested.

“She lived it to the fullest, that’s for sure.” Alex agreed, a similar smile pulling at her lips as a tear ran down her face.

The four of them fell asleep that night curled up on the couch together.

\----

Kara and Sam were startled awake by a knock at the door the next morning. Maggie and Alex had already been up and made a phone call to Eliza and Jeremiah about bringing Luke and Izzy home later in the day.

Maggie looked a bit confused and Alex shrugged, rising to answer the door. When she opened it she was greeted by a tall woman in a pencil skirt and a blazer and a small boy who was clutching a teddy bear a bit too tight.

“Hi there!” The woman greeted a bit to enthusiastically for 9 in the morning. “I’m looking for an Alex Danvers?”

“I am she,” Alex crossed her arms, automatically in the defensive. “who’s asking?”

“My name is Lauren Hill and I am with Child and Family Services. I was hoping to speak with you and a Kara Danvers in regards to my friend Ollie here.” She gestured to the blonde boy standing beside her. He didn’t seem scared but he was definitely not open to talking to anyone.

“Why us?” Alex questioned as Kara joined her at the door.

“You were named in Mrs. Lance’s will as the next provider of care to Oliver here," she gestured to the blonde boy. "should something occur.” She explained further, trying to keep her voice low so the boy didn’t hear.

Kara’s eyes widened as she looked to the child with the curly hair and the bright blue eyes. “Wait, you’re saying this is-”

“Oliver Lance, son of the late Sara and Michael Lance.” she clarified.

Alex stood shocked, but Kara seemed the most lively she had been in days. “Come in.” she insisted, moving her sister to the side.

The woman grabbed the little boy’s hand. He seemed hesitant to take it but seemingly decided it was better than staying on the porch.

Oliver stayed in the living room where Sam and Maggie entertained him with some of Luke and Izzy’s toys while the sisters spoke to the woman.

“So basically, Sara did not have any known relatives.” Lauren explained again, “that’s why when we learned of Sara and Michael’s passing we had to look into care for the boy. He had been at daycare during the time of the crash and when no one showed to pick him up that night they called us. We took him over night and he stayed in a home while we located his parents and learned of their passing.”

“What about Michael?” Kara questioned, not understanding how Sara could have had a child without their knowledge, but she was living an entirely new life with this man that they hadn’t known about so she really couldn’t be that surprised.

“He didn’t have any people listed, other than Mrs. Lance, on any of his medical forms. It seems like it was just the three of them.” she shrugged.

Alex was still silent, trying to process everything. 

“So what are you saying here?” Kara decided that there was enough beating around the bush.

“What I’m saying is that due to the extending circumstances, the two of you have been named as the next providers of care for Oliver. So, should you choose to accept this responsibility, you would be Oliver’s primary caregivers and legal guardians. But, if you don’t accept, he will go into the foster care system.” she finished with a sigh.

Kara visibly flinched at the thought. When her parents died she was in and out of foster homes for four years before being adopted by the Danvers family. She would not wish that kind of instability on anyone. “He can’t go into that system.” Kara said quickly, glancing to her sister and then to the sweet boy who seemed to take a liking to Sam as he sat in her lap and watched a cartoon Maggie put on.

“Kara, we need to talk about this.” Alex finally spoke, being the voice of reason.

“Fine, let’s talk.” she prompted, crossing her arms.

“I don’t think Maggie and I could do it, Kara. Not right now.” she sighed, “We already have a four year old and a two year old that we are barely handling. We can’t take in a three year old too.”

“He will be three next month.” Lauren informed, to which Alex just nodded, further proving her point.

“I can take him.” Kara stated, staring at the boy and avoiding eye contact with her sister.

“Kara,” Alex started.

“No.” Kara stopped her, adjusting in her seat to look the brunette in the eye. “Don’t ‘Kara’ me, Alex. I can do this. I can take care of him. He’s not going into that system.”

Alex sighed, reaching out to place a hand on her sister’s knee, “This is a big decision.”

“I know.” Kara nodded. But looking at the boy who, with a second thought, looks so much like the friend she would give anything to have back she couldn’t stand the idea of giving him up. “But I can do it. I want to take care of Oliver.”

“Okay.” Lauren smiled.

\----

It turns out Sara and Michael had been on the move practically Oliver’s entire life.

The boy didn’t really understand the concept of a home with a kitchen, a living room and a bedroom which were all separated by doors.

This much became apparent on his first night in the suite back in National City.

Sam had helped Kara pick out a small bed for the small child and helped her turn the spare room, which was nearly empty, into a bedroom for Oliver. There wasn’t much in it, just a bed, a rug, a dresser, a small table and a lamp. But, it was enough for now.

Oliver had started to warm up to Kara, but really loved Sam. So, on his first night Sam helped Kara get him into bed. He fell asleep to the story Kara read him while Sam sat beside him and rubbed his back.

When they were sure he was asleep, the pair left the room with quiet feet and shut the door with the quietest thud. Kara hugged her friend and thanked her for the help. She assured her she would be reporting back to work the next day, not wanting to get into any trouble with the hotel manager J’onn Jones. But then again, he adored Kara so she wasn’t too worried.

She finally retired to bed around 11 o'clock and was just starting to shut her eyes when she heard a thud come from the room next to her followed by repeated pounding. She shot out of bed and opened her door, rushing into Oliver's room and opening that one as well. When she did she found the small boy standing there, gripping his teddy bear tight around the neck and quiet tears were wetting his eyes.

Kara crouched down to his level and was going to ask what was wrong, but he flung his arms around her neck and held on tighter than she thought possible for such a small person. It was clear that he had no intention of letting her go so she just lifted him and brought him into bed with her. 

They fell asleep together, Oliver's arms wrapped tight around the bear and Kara’s arm draped around his small frame. He didn’t wake up again until morning.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading, it was mostly plot set up and background knowledge. i felt it was important to set a base and all that.
> 
> there will be a small time jump through oliver's adjustment period next chapter and then lena will be introduced along with some other familiar faces ;)
> 
> this is a work in progress so with that being said, if you have any ideas, plot point, headcanons or situations you might want me to consider when writing PLEASE feel free to bug me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com
> 
> love u <3


End file.
